


饱

by yy1611114001



Category: tc - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001





	饱

人如其食。

“简单来解释——”  
难以揣摩情绪的男声在说话，带一点恶心的口水音。

膨化食品必然吃过吧。  
具体讲，是把食粮灌入一种高温高压的容器，之后揉拧挤压，使粮粒呈过热状态，关抑不住，水分子从前端盖部“喷射”而出。面团膨胀体积，比原本增大多倍，粮粒内部组织，就类似，多孔轻柔的海绵体。

冰蓝色隔室，中央方桌的前后，坐着两个神色如常的男人。空气难闻，大概里面每个气泡都注有消毒水。

听男声叭叭扯完淡，张远耐心——看似耐心地受教了，点点头示意他继续。

“咳，海绵体，知道了吧。”  
面前白衣白皮白镜框的男人，悠悠伸出两指，大致比划了个形状，并顺势推推镜腿。  
“总有用多了不好用的时候，不是你们老想的那种，历久弥坚的，想多了呀。”  
他呵呵地笑，笑音稀碎，和头顶的毛发一样稀。

最后补充道橡皮糖也不差啊，别有一番风味。

此种情状下，兜圈子和象征语是医者最后的怜悯。

张远也笑笑，没说话，抬头环视了一圈，单薄眼皮撩翻出刻薄，和有意泄露的狠戾。  
监控在门后，诊疗帘幕一拉就盖严，摄像头也没法记录谁大喊大叫。  
适合医闹。

该医生从业多年，机敏异常，连忙焦急补充。  
“唉你不要吃太多膨化食品，不是——呃，心因性只要多多注意，有的救嘛。”  
说完摊手让张远上交医保本，偷梁换柱地开了批有的没的宽慰药品，起身准备敬送患者。

接过那张颇昂贵的纸，张远也不大笑了，心里念叨原来是膨化食品，之后抬手扯紧了那片塑料帘。  
哗啦，哐当，霹雳啪啦。

他觉得眼前这货长得就他妈像膨化食品。

马雪阳接到警局电话的那会，人还在化妆间，隔壁道具灯光之类已就绪，静候主演佳音，劳驾他早日克服懒散怠工的态度。

助理平白挨了导演一顿骂，脾气上来，想把兜里，吱哇乱叫的手机给摁了。  
推开化妆间，就看见马雪阳衣衫不整，当然也没什么必要整，对镜盯紧自己，凑得很近。  
纤长且肉匀的指节，修剪清爽的甲端，卡住那根廉价妆笔，他弯下腰勾描眉轮，专注认真。  
用力，而无意识撅起来的唇瓣，被谁咬破，暴露小块糜肉。

镜框内外一分为二倍漂亮，既吊诡，又俗艳。

年轻助理忍不住感喟，干这行真心不易，被男人操多了，到底最后就不太像个男人。

“就快好啦，帮我跟高导说，实在是对不起，等一下拍摄我一定尽力。”  
马雪阳慢吞吞地讲话，略显生涩地捏住粉扑，沾取肤白糙粉，手下一点，又一点，悉心盖掉眼尾的纹路，及额角红迹。  
助理装乖应答，并偷瞄演员的老态，暗里嘲弄。  
哥哥这都一把年纪了，还得撅着屁股干体力活，至于吗？

他掏出手机呈递过去，温声细语，“老师，不知道谁，都打了好几个了，您接一下吧。”

马雪阳拖长尾音说好，搁置了诸多劣质妆品，摁下回拨的一瞬，即于鼓膜和心间都埋了枚雷。

嘟——，嘟——。  
“喂喂，张远的家属吗？他在医院打人你们还管不管啊？赶紧抽空来一趟警局。”

话音落尽，果然爆炸。

实则根本算不了多大事，揍人的挑了脂肪富余地方猛揍，痛是痛死了，皮肉鉴伤后也只配交三百块罚款。

张远坐在警局门口台阶，腿一伸，直踩到最底的那层，他没什么表情地，任由迟到的出租冲进视线，车门撞开跳出一只红眼兔子。

焦灼急迫的脸孔，就算好看，也有点狼狈。  
急慌慌地，朝他蹦跶过来，眸光夜间亮得吓人，包藏几缕清莹倦意，目光如有实质地想把张远拆解开，检查是否丟零少件。  
唉，至于吗？

马雪阳照样那副衣衫不整的德行，踢着鞋尖不好好穿，露出踝骨与足跟，头发光润舒散，应该才洗过澡。  
和灰头土脸的张远对比分明。

他跑到跟前，还被台阶绊了一跤，猛地栽扑到张远身上，受击对象差点没忍住躲开。  
捏玩了把马雪阳瘦削的下颌，张远一阵后怕，这脸可不敢磕了摔了。  
接着拐扶着一条胳膊，口吻微妙。

“你慢点，哪儿过来的呀，来这么快。”  
说话时，他闻嗅挨紧鼻尖的光净肌肤，水汽残存，幽微且肮脏的咸腥味飘摇。

马雪阳沉默了一会儿，撑起身，心念电转，决定跳过这个话题。  
“不要说别的，先给我讲清楚你的事。”  
长得这么老实和善，怎么说打人就打。

张远不以为意地挥手，“哎呀，小事儿，我又没吃亏嘛。”  
看着马雪阳皱起眉瞪眼，间或烦躁地舔咬唇，欲言又止，颇觉有意思，决定以后多气气他，保持这种鲜活状态。

“问你呢，今天干嘛去啦？”张远说完揉揉眼，没等谁回答，又轻飘飘补充道，“诶你晚上吃饭了吗？”

倏忽间，不久前的景象，在马雪阳脑海闪回。  
轻贱意味的威胁，低身下气的赔罪，他放任导演的手，游钻进自己低矮的裤缝，恣肆揉玩腰臀，狎昵得仿佛不值钱。  
就为了眼前这个无关痛痒的人，下一部，嗑药也好，不挑题材形式也行，通通答应下来，那么卑怯慌乱，到底也不太价贵。

此业艺人需要适当自我嘲笑，乃不至心灵失衡，马雪阳心说刀老师也真是挺好笑，卖肉卖得也没有人权。  
他脑回路曲里拐弯、异彩纷呈，嘴上只木愣愣地，沉声应是，要回家吃饭。

张远轻微叹息了声，伸手拈掉马雪阳眼睑下端，一根掉落的睫毛。  
要笑不笑，他柔声一如既往地哄逗，“阳仔，跟你商量个事。”  
马雪阳莫名不太生气了，抱着胳膊，若有所思地眨眼看他，摇颤的羽睫又要跌落一点。

“跟你说，咱们俩要不不拍戏了，嗯？我不拍了，你唱歌也不差，回去唱歌怎么样？ ”  
张远斟酌着用词，尽量体面尊严，笑也愈发真挚，而后像担忧态度不诚恳，双手箍着马雪阳肩膀来回捏掿，一字一顿。  
“一大把年纪的，我心疼你啊。”

金口难开，马雪阳一般不大能见张远，竟然有商有量，这显然不是普通撒娇犯贱。  
也懒于思考，这人为什么突然逼娼从良，他暗自享受了片刻，啃着隙缝染污的指甲盖，一副作难的表情，低头抿嘴笑，半阖那对嵌在脸上，波光流盼的琥珀蜜蜡。

“可是，没钱啊，张远。”  
房贷、信用卡、七七八八的，你给我还啊。  
马雪阳理所当然地随口即答。

他温驯坦然地，承受了一道刻薄审视，那种掂量标价的目光，的确刻薄，像能把掩饰的私念全看透，可借口是熨帖合衬的——  
穷病药石无医，谁也挑不出纰漏可言。

这回轮到张远躁闷，难死心地抓着马雪阳肘弯，假意哀嚎。  
连只家养兔都薅不着了，怎么混得这么惨。

绝非什么诡异情恋影剧，两个人磨磨唧唧勾勾搭搭，丁点破事搅缠难分，恶心到值班警员拎电筒奔来，让他俩都滚。  
不要在肃敬神圣的场所前，公然搞同性恋。

冷饭翻炒，玩具返工，人能不能重头来过？  
片段记忆形同薄羽蚍蜉，追思迸发只在一念。

离家三公里，两个人计划省钱悠悠地晃回去，一前一后，极有默契地各自低头玩手机，深夜的车灯都随意，人也不惜命。  
马雪阳空出的手扯牵着张远衣角边，心想着得要死一起死。

张远今天看马雪阳不顺眼，刚要掰掉他手指头，侧头一瞥，忽地眼神凝滞。  
他注意到，那双伶仃细瘦的脚踝，被冷风蹭吻了片绯红，如此损鞋又磨肉的穿法，多少年都如一日。  
除了鞋贵了点，第一次见就这个样。

张远最初是被骗进来的。  
实在很蠢，所以谁也没告诉，体面得有始有终。

“导演，我拍不来，找别人吧。”  
他那么说着，嘴上照样挂有营业性笑容，盘算着不得罪老板还能脱身的办法。  
老板不太吃装儿子孙子那套，威胁他再废话，也别自己脱了，自有众多肌肉猛男代劳。  
张远哭笑脸皮都不知道戴哪个，被推搡着，进了间逼仄的小卧室。床，灯，摄像机，人人人，美人，别的没有了。

“他们怎么把你弄过来了？”  
导演指着床上懒散仰躺的人，啧舌可惜，不好理解在可惜谁。  
戒素开荤，腥味永远洗褪不去。

“缺钱了，高导。”  
马雪阳一只脚尖勾着将脱未脱的鞋，身上布料勉强遮羞，还在不老实地抠拽，勒紧的内裤边缘，骨节分明的手，随意在大腿摩挲滑动。  
丰润的腿根压在床沿，臀尖挺翘上扬，饱满的弯弧，与身量不太相符，一定得有人长期勤勉耕耘，才能维持形状。  
周身软肉延展开，铺陈在心图上，由浓墨重彩绘制，好使轮廓分明，就算他此后是扭曲的，被揉拧成鬼形怪状，也无法吝啬第一眼漂亮。

视线交汇，既天然，又无辜。  
不知道的，估计以为他才是被骗来的。

绵软物体积陡然膨胀，腐烂，酸败变质，脆爽随即不再。

张远无奈地叹了口气，似乎与狗操的生活和解，心情不甘愿，对仍在放空状态的马雪阳，客客气气地开口。

“唉，你——怎么称呼？”

饱蘸漆墨的双目流转过来，看着张远，失去情感脚注，下垂眼尾竟然能读出挑衅。  
偶有展示的威严只是在等待被慑服，一说话就暴露软糯可欺的本性。  
“叫刀刀就行啊。”  
并附加了一个智商不高的笑。

“不是问你这个，”张远清了下嗓子，放低声音，“名字，懂吧。”  
马雪阳豁然开朗似的，再三确认是否必然要说，天人交战间，已迷糊着交代了第一个秘密。

为什么执迷于名字？  
总有人笃信命名学，以为其昭示运命，耽于此种狗屁不通的解读。  
雪与阳。  
凡背阳处积污的雪，粗糙的颗粒，不白，不透明，灰质，初霁夜遭千万人踏践，脏得透顶。

张远之后听了几嘴闲话，这抔雪屡遭导演嫌弃的原因——  
马雪阳趴在那像尊活体雕塑，任人赏玩，但回应勉强而迟钝。  
毕竟搞的不是冰恋，哪个观众爱看不喘不叫的。

生活不就这么回事，没点艰难险阻留待攻克，才是真没意思。

管他骗不骗的，硬反正是硬了。  
张远没太搭理那几架摄像机，直接摁着马雪阳肩胛骨，没怎么费力地一推，人就软如摊水，哼唧了声歪倒下去，拱送出嶙峋胸骨。  
他那双手，圆处玉润，尖处轻佻，亲自褪下遮羞布的景象，仿佛亵渎自己。中央的部分早被泅湿，肉洞的淫液漫延，与棉织物分离得藕断丝连。  
张远登时看愣，奇异地神情重新打量马雪阳，小声询问，弟弟你这么饥渴吗。

马雪阳面目，透出未及得偿的脆弱，神往的丰采，问他想要什么，也含糊磨唧着不肯说，他不说，就自己分开双腿，指腹在泥泞的皱褶打圈。  
接着软绵绵地抬眼解释，说我吃药啦，烟视媚行，琥珀上浮有一层泪膜。

张远又觉得自己被诓了，类似歆享献祭后的神仙，提裆预备浇灌凶猛旱魃，来时发觉涝灾难治。  
他抓握马雪阳的手，感受到发烧的热，两指也随之捅进去，耐心抠挖寻摸。  
上半身凑近，皮肉黏连一起，张远顺着马雪阳头颈交界的血管向上啄吻，手仍在掏钻黏糊糊又湿哒哒的肉穴，和漂亮眼睛一样又黏又湿。  
直到碾到前列腺，抠弄撩拨，马雪阳即刻像条被烫伤的蛇类，身体抽搐着摆扭，启唇短促哀叫，膝骨不自觉地向内弯。  
他抓着条修健胳膊，细密地感受肿胀的舒服，整个人陷入一种饱胀，或者说渴望饱胀的潭沼。  
淫欲遮迷双目，湿透的眼孔含水凝视。

由于清楚自己那么示弱的姿态，不大有人会拒绝。  
“别弄了，没关系的。”他轻声地嘟囔，掺杂泣音。  
“你进来吧。”

张远轻轻啃咬住他耳廓，接着说了什么，连自己都没听清。  
只是在那敏感地，仪式般地、警示般地长吸一口气，趁马雪阳未及反应时，掰开长腿猛地掼攮进去，戳破老套的相处游戏。  
伴奏尖锐嘶哑的哀叫，缓慢吐息。

润滑剂、汗露及淫水淤塞于肉洞，被性器严丝合缝地堵着，脓浑的浊液，抽插间从空隙悄然挤漏，给皮革垫布铺一层油泽。

剥离耻感，熬炼骚浪，周遭人或物，除了媾和的彼此都被遗忘，只有在酣醉时，偶尔捕捉到镜头幻觉般的冷光。

为什么看起来一点也不勉强？  
漂亮男人对贯穿渴仰，饥馋的嘴脸，搭建绮丽淫梦贩卖场。

马雪阳自顾展示欣悦快慰，胭脂打翻上脸，嫣红粉末晕染全身，产出光靠自己分泌不了的妖色。阖不住的唇角淌水，睫毛挂满昭彰舒服的汁露，被操得乳尖高翘。  
只得难耐地挺起胸，扭了好一会，没人可怜肿胀的它们，又委屈地自己拿手解痒，跟着下身的捣弄，拉扯揪掐，呻吟复又增了点腻。  
他手腕折弯在前，炙烤成美味的禽类，死后也是同种情姿。  
体内的器物越来越深，越来越肿，长到最难承受的地方。

两只纤弱踝骨难耐地乱蹭，涎水及泪液涂抹在张远肩头。马雪阳叫声断续而低抑，操对了地方就变调拔高，沉湎于过分激爽，淫叫哀啭，比之唱歌要酣畅漂亮。  
他舒服得舌尖发直，抵咬在齿间，转而被人撬开吮吸。

性器被蛇身绞紧缠缚，张远在崎岖的穴道里感受痉挛，颠沛的肠肉箍紧前端。沁水渗露的臀腿分合，没比黏连在一起的地方更泥泞。  
白色淤污排干，空净明亮，喘息和怆声哀吟，马雪阳想把自己缩皱成一团，却一次一次被操开，哪里都闭合不住，最逾越的、最愉悦的合法侵犯。

体肤被猥亵般抚慰玩弄，男人在检验他是否有资质，做痛和快的证婚人。他没有天赋，麻木痛苦，只能体会欣快。  
气若游丝，瓣唇空一缕余香飘呼。

“轻点…我射不出来了…”

马雪阳呜咽着，床单绞死十根随身躯抽搐的指骨，所有感官坍缩于腺体，恨不得拦腰肢解自我。  
张远小声骂他不耐操。

更想骂他淫荡，用粗鄙俗烂的侮辱砸在脸上，但又不太舍得开口了。

画框中，痛哭流涕得真情实感，结果马雪阳自己又动弹起来，摇屁股往骚点撞。  
他终于觉得羞耻，那点耻感注射静脉，骨轻肉浮，于是患了更没救的病。

“知道我叫什么吗？”

病痛的折磨神智，昏聩边缘，有人柔声问他。  
马雪阳忽地分辨清楚，再被入肉之前，那个敲击鼓膜的声音，里面有一个名字。

随即在摇摆中艰难点头。

“叫我名字。”  
张远闷哼着，沙哑命令。

来试试念最短的咒。

天然又纯情，本来就是这样。  
即使全情投献给淫欲，所有疮疤第二天就会愈合，肤皮圆溜滑腻，像泡了孟婆汤澡，谁都别想留下烙印。  
难免有人想把他刺穿，留下零星划痕，不完美的之处，即胜绩彪炳。

可惜被打磨得太过了，操作失当，变成现在吊诡又俗艳的鬼形怪状。

“远远，绿灯亮了啊。”  
马雪阳拍了拍张远的手，把他出窍的神魂召回来。  
张远低头在斑马线踱步，看着两人冲破平行的白漆线。  
“你生日快到了吧。”  
问得没头没尾。  
“还早，不急。”  
应答得也温驯敷衍。

“嗯。”  
张远把马雪阳的手从衣角拽下来，反攥在自己手里。  
“明天不要去了，我很担心你呀。”

沉默极缓慢扩散，与静夜墨色交融。

其实做这行都避讳私交，心中有准绳阻拦，交易才顺畅，两人的准绳大概是被吃了。  
在双双逃避正常的亲密关系时，早不知究竟是谁有病。

控制欲无法适度调配，心灵先一步迎来失衡。  
张远原先觉得这份天真有意思，就开掘所有能开掘的，势必打破伪装，直到诱逼出淫浪，就可惜往昔纯情。  
拂晓时分把水浇灌花蕊头上，既淹死又要怪它不盛放。

心因性疑难杂症，诚不欺人。

卧室空调26度，脱光了不算冷，门没锁紧，厨房灯没关，马雪阳看见张远脸上，有一道长方形的昏暗暖光。

去年此门中，生日那晚，他只给两个人做了一桌好菜。

“阳仔这么帅又会做饭 ，得绑着你啊，不然跟人跑了我怎么办。”  
记忆里的张远咧嘴笑，眼弯成弧，明明语气戏谑的成分更多，为什么当时分毫没觉察。

身体被空气推着走，头脸黏贴，呼吸交易，唇舌谈判，列举诉状行行，一吻后有锤音落定。  
马雪阳喉结滚动了下，面目辨别不了情绪，微颤的睫毛也要告诉你他心情尚好，突然卧蚕饱鼓，哼出笑音。

“不用你绑。”

多聋眼瞎心的东西。  
他是在骂自己，很奇怪。

今晚有人比他更奇怪。

张远双手虎口箍着马雪阳的腿根，头埋于小腹，发从扎得人肉痒，想瑟缩却被狠厉撑开。  
性器抵在咽喉，嘬含最底部，不适感加剧，涕泗都呕呛喷溢。  
马雪阳觉得，一定没人见过张远如此难堪的样子。他轻喘着，拨弄梳理腿间的乱动的脑袋，贪享最隐秘的温热。

嫩白脖颈高昂，脸孔浸满淫欲，张远在幻想他衰老，而不忍卒睹的破败相。  
“你想死吗？”  
他啄吻性器，舌尖剐蹭打转，不咸不淡地问。

马雪阳分神听完，无奈皱眉，欲火燎烧的红颊可爱又惑人，嘟囔着你在说什么呢，复又闭起眼乱喘。  
从来不去琢磨哪里惹人不高兴了，只是这样柔软反应，不作抵抗，要施以罚惩就请便。

“谁跟你开玩笑呢？问你呢，你想死吗？”  
张远猛地攥紧根部，不温柔地抠弄会阴和囊袋。  
马雪阳被问懵，怔忡时连眼都不会眨，觉得疼，神情难过，微微启合那张长得很好吃的嘴巴。

又要玩什么？  
他心里嘀咕，恍然察觉全身头尾都有裂痛，被人捏握着后颈，温柔的摩挲变成胁迫。

张远吐出肉棍，捏着马雪阳的下颌，一滴凉的汗露滑过指节。  
“有没有想过啊，再这么活下去，你就好看不了了。”  
话语里，有熟悉的咸腥味。

马雪阳登时觉得害怕，他害怕的不是眼前人，更不是他者。  
是过去记忆里陌生的异己，他与现在这个马雪阳，需要调停纠纷，既而达成统一。  
过去者说“你快跑吧”，现在者问“不舒服吗”。  
没有统一，他柔软依旧地呻吟，脑海盘旋故障的程序。

“等又老又胖，你还能干嘛啊你？”  
“你好烦呐，认真点舔，很难受。”

“小雪。”  
张远黏糊的嗓子，蓦地沉声轻唤。  
当即被浊液淋漓了一脸，他低头吮吸铃口，舌头卷裹残余汁水，白牙悉心啃落酸败的部分。  
马雪阳喘得像破风箱，高潮余韵中，再次听到熟悉的问句，字与字间，丝缕无人能察的颤抖。  
“咱们俩不拍了，好不好？”

快感渐消，脑袋清醒几分，终于知道了要回应。

他说。  
“好，可是我还——”  
但没说完就被打断。

哗啦，哐当，霹雳啪啦。

苏醒交朋友没什么原则，人得真，别装，还有他乐意。  
听着张远啰啰嗦嗦，苏醒五官差点皱到一块去，恨不得手里拍打的篮球，是张远那颗有点毛病的大头。  
“停一下，不是，你他妈打人家干嘛啊？”  
是长得不帅还是腿不长啊？怪会糟践东西。  
他思索片刻，又啧了声，“家暴啊你，变态，长本事了张远。”

张远扭头翻了个白眼，眼不大，白眼翻得挺结实完整。  
“我哪知道他躲都不躲。”  
苏醒趁其不备，扔了手里的，夺了张远的球，跳起瞄准三分。  
咚咚哐哐，没进。  
人生嘛，就这吊样。

“这我得给你说说，你人傻没见识，不懂行情。”他抬臂蹭干净了脸颊的汗，神色平和，黑眼圆亮。  
“知道你俩第一次拍那片多难求吗，拿我四部换你一部没人换，上哪说理去。”  
张远听完骂他傻逼，GV和AV能一样吗？  
“别拿跟我业界劳模比。”

苏醒微怒其不争地摇摇头，“反思一下，你比刀老师邀片少，沉郁至今的原因是啥。”  
张远明显不太搭理他，灌着矿泉水直视前方。  
“适者生存，人家适合，你被淘汰了而已，傻小子。”  
一句话能夹枪带棒地骂俩，张远自认生平难到这个境界。

“不然你俩干脆，咔嚓，咱俩过日子也挺好——”  
一颗球直直照脸砸过来，让苏醒闭嘴。

“欸让我见见他呗。”  
语气认真，他的确挺想见识，肉眼看肉的见识，熟悉又陌生的刀老师。  
张远疑惑，“你不是知道他什么样吗？”

“说啥呢，我告诉你，我还真没见过他穿衣服什么样。”多遗憾似的，顺便掏出手机欲要点开avi.rmvb.之类的文件。  
张远冷笑一声挥手作别，只留给他个背影。

苏醒笑笑，心说至于吗。  
还藏着掖着，有意思。

实在没料到，和马雪阳的照面，就打在隔天。

玫瑰口球，皮质项圈，双臂被一条荆棘软鞭反剪，绑在钢管上跪吊起来，姿态卑贱。  
但此时神色自如懒怠，缺乏奴颜膝行的敬业态度，似乎佯装臣服，因此脱离了浮佻庸肤。

真适合。  
苏醒感慨又惋惜。  
怎么还是没穿衣服啊。

半小时前，隔壁棚，导演朝他递了根烟。  
“我这边，找好的人临时来不及了，兄弟搭个手吧。”  
苏醒神色一时难以言喻，烟接了没点，“大哥，不是我不想帮你，万一到时候硬不起来，多尴尬啊。”

目前境况比勃起障碍还要尴尬一点。  
马雪阳说不了话，嘴里长玫瑰，和苏醒端详的视线碰在一起，颊边肌肉颤巍巍，汁液从朵瓣溢淌下去，无声地抗议。  
眉头紧蹙，眼睛泛水，他当然认识眼前的人，熟悉非常，因为这种熟悉而恶心。

恶心的是自己，烦透再假装若无其事，予谁都无差别对待，永远在迎合的人没有性格可言——  
他的病有所好转，痊愈尚在迟到途中。

瞳仁如琥珀粼粼，酒气冲天，醉眼中成分驳杂，只要舔有一滴欲情，之前找好的借口就可以失效了。  
状貌取人，视觉阿谀，没有传闻中的卑琐难看，苏醒又在可惜张远糟蹋东西。  
本以为，会堪受一对虚伪淫猥的媚眼，说好的难闻咸腥味到底去哪了。

苏醒对这太敞亮的醇度好奇。  
“得罪了啊兄弟。”  
肉到肉的见识，一念成谶，还是有点不好意思。

因马雪阳是不属于自己的私产，意义在其身上多重复合，所以显得迷人。  
朋友，朋友的朋友，同事，朋友的恋人，纯情白兔，下贱婊子，哪一个呢？  
话音刚落，马雪阳周身灰度仿佛被调高，寡情乏灵，失怙的样子可怜兮兮，苏醒预测他估计干不了这行多久了。

他要找到答案，只能顺其自然地撬开这枚盒。

马雪阳被喂圆了些许，吃的是自己做的饭还是什么，不太好说。新肉填匀他的颊下和腿根，腰臀分界的沟壑愈发深陷。  
摸或者抱，或者胯骨撞击回弹都绝佳。

他闭紧双目，酸麻的胳膊像个管柄被紧握，湿和凉游弋全身，演员对肌肤敬业地吻复一吻。  
淫欲接连抽芽，坏种良种赔钱出售，种植体表，遍体开花，它们向内生长，深深浅浅又密密麻麻。

而此时有机器在记录恶果培植及生长过程。

苏醒思索了会，摘掉马雪阳嘴中口球，诚挚地嘀咕。  
“小点儿声骂。”  
马雪阳翻撩眼皮看他，晶莹润湿的双唇没话好说，只听到自己胃酸过度分泌的咕叽声。  
紧接着仰头舒展筋骨，随抚弄闷哼着连连鼓励，身心集中于一处。

“这个不怪你。”声音从齿间挤漏。  
早许诺过嗑药也好，不挑题材形式也行，通通答应何必还计较搭档，追本溯源，纯是活该。

他不在乎，等于诱逼别人让之彻底膺服。  
“是吗？”  
苏醒笑笑，心说你业务水平属实超凡。  
有意思。

张远走进摄影棚之际，已然忘了来时目的，借口是看苏醒，真实想法不明。  
场工给他指了路，到达终点时，竟然先发现了“借口”，他离得和床上两摊肉不远，隐于暗地，很见不得人，没有引起丝毫注意。

肉波翻涌，声色紊乱，苏醒身下的男人跪趴着，折弯长腿臀部高翘，面目一塌糊涂，断断续续的呻吟有营业性质，骚浪有加。  
黑黢黢镜头逼近，特写游移至交合处，细孔、泪腺及敏感带都孱弱，淫荡丰沛，他被紧箍着腰，以防高潮脱力。  
后颈的血筋，手臂的青脉，张远都很眼熟，脸更熟。

咕啾咕啾，噗嗤噗嗤，寻常熟悉的响动，因为总听，消磨了最低限度的淫靡感，欲望老套，刺激疲软。  
即便他们亲吻如恋侣，软唇交缠，也无动于衷。

“你怎么来了？上去一起啊。”导演凑到张远身边，打量一圈，这身材比苏醒好多了。  
心脏涂蜡，下体打膏，张远笑笑回应。  
“别了吧，都快完事了呀。”

一道视线突然投递过来，琥珀碎金被干化了，它  
们眨巴眨巴，幽微地挑衅。

“张远来了。”  
马雪阳忍着哼唧好意提醒。  
情欲上头，冷水兜头而下，苏醒离萎还差点。  
“我操。”  
五味杂陈间，马雪阳犯神经似的，猛地掀倒他，跨坐着摆腰摇臀，把后穴往死里拱送，密匝的肉洞天赋异禀，生来适宜被冲撞研磨，被操透。  
不远处死死盯着的视线越冷，叫声就越发甜俗。

“啊…我给你…嗯…说个事…”  
马雪阳俯视着苏醒，面目神智不清地嗫喏，因颠簸断续。  
的确对视，醉眼溶溶漾漾，汗水滴落在脸上，苏醒却觉得马雪阳没在看自己，眼睛的胶卷匣里面分明无菲林。  
空荡，不可餍足，就算敞开暴露，躯壳所有的孔洞封堵，汁水喷溢，于情事无补。

马雪阳凑到苏醒耳边，缓缓地，轻巧地泄露了张远的秘密，对之后获得的惊诧表情满意万分。

不疯魔不成活。

幻听入耳，潜鸟声声吟鸣，妄念便如飞而去。

人逢想分离的时刻，万事如意。  
现在者妥协，过去者负气出走，已经没有那么想吃糖了，割裂掉一半，他终于能重新做人。

张远没有再联系过马雪阳。  
讯息即如老旧船票，被汗液浸污，皱皱巴巴，又像海面涟漪。可四海之域已无飞廉摇尾，桅杆俱断，越洋瓶中信不至，文字于是迎来死期。  
为了彼此体面，不联系，是聪明人之举。

而不是像现在，张远正后悔刚才误发的一条短信。  
千万别回我。  
他心想。

没有回复，反而觉得完整，那是必要的空白，感情色彩随便泼洒，仿佛那有一个掩藏起来的、欣慰的真相。  
他害怕，担忧鄙陋和缺憾，再也没有救赎之机。

谈了那么多回恋爱，余可就没见过比他老师更容易不好意思的。  
三十三岁的小提琴老师，年纪相差十年，却阅历尚浅，不通情欲。  
只要贴在他耳边低声说话，半边脸霎时都红透。  
好可爱，下流淫梦做尽，也不舍得打破软壳，尝吃里面的甜果。  
他担心他的雪阳哥害怕，被过分热情吓到，再也不理他了怎么办。

一切都要慢慢来。

今天下班回来的早，正好碰见马雪阳，裹着围裙，温柔贤惠地料理菜品，系带勾勒的窄腰，因认真而微撅的肉唇，漂亮浮想联翩。  
余可痛快地意淫年长的恋人，想他被架在厨台，任人劈裂，翻来覆去折腾。

铃声乍响，马雪阳停了动作，拨弄了会手机屏幕，极轻极轻地笑出声。

“雪阳哥，我先回卧室。”  
余可现在不太方便见人，侧着身逃跑。  
“好，等一下我叫你。”  
马雪阳没看他，目光在新讯息的两行字来回舔舐。

情热需要宣泄，余可听说有部片子难求，特地托人拷来，费了不少事。他坐在电脑屏幕前，嘀咕着别让我失望，鼠标轻敲点开了那个视频文件。  
裤腰拆脱完毕，亟待疏解的虚拟通道。

高清画质，情色扑面而来，余可急不可耐地把进度拖到中央。  
屏幕里的漂亮男人，扬起熟稔勾唇笑，双腿大敞，丝缕未挂，镜头随其一根手指游移，从紧绷的腹部，到被操弄的穴口，白沫翻涌。  
余可愣在原地，这个人，就在刚刚，还穿着他家的围裙。

马雪阳臀部高翘迎合掼攮，轻易温柔懒倦的眼睛，流淌媚色横波，注视前方，下一秒，嘴里就被塞了根肉棍。

其灵魂比臆想中丰富太多。

恍惚间，余可听到有人喊他去吃饭。

客厅的马雪阳看起来心情很好，仿佛处理问题机制故障的病即将痊愈。  
他摆着菜，顺便轻触下发送键，一抬头，余可不知道什么时候站在他身旁，欲言又止。  
“雪阳哥，我想问你点事情。”

马雪阳拖长了尾音，又黏糊又乖，比平时听起来都甜一点。  
“好。”

他轻声地，念着和手机屏幕上相同的字。


End file.
